


Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo

by Joey_De



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_De/pseuds/Joey_De
Summary: During a vacation trip with both Team Arrow and Team Flash Quentin comes to an uncomfortable revelation of what exactly it was that his youngest daughter did last night...and who she did it with.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Oliver Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just a funny little scene that may or may not turn into an actual story at some point. I needed something light and fun as a change.

"Geez, Baby, what happened to you?" Quentin was surprised to see his youngest daughter in the kitchen of the cabin they were vacationing in, he hadn't known she was coming too. He lost both his surprise and the original question he was going to ask her the moment she turned around, and he saw the state her face was in. Her lip was split and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Oh, hey Dad, got jumped by some thugs and then went a couple of rounds with Ollie yesterday. He needed an outlet for all the shit that's been going on around here lately." She had that big Sara grin on her face and seemed completely at ease and unbothered by her scrapes. His eyes automatically left her face to check the rest of her body for more injuries, but he didn't even make it passed her chest before stopping again. Laurel seemed to have the same issue and gave voice to her thoughts:

"And your neck?" his older daughter's voice was a mix of worry, confusion and amusement?

Sara seemed to have noticed the looks they were giving her, and her grin turned into a full-blown, slightly naughty, he begrudgingly had to admit, smirk: "and then after, Ollie went a couple of rounds with me."

Her Team snorted, he just now noticed them lounging around the kitchen, they seemed highly amused by his daughter's comment while he and everyone else were rather confused. He was just about to ask her to clarify when Oliver walked into the kitchen. He was dressed in sweats just like Sara but wore a T-shirt instead of the tank top the blonde preferred and also looking worse for wear. It took him a minute to realize that the barely visible marks, under the neckline of his shirt, between his neck and shoulder looked like bite marks and his biceps were decorated in what appeared to be scratch marks.

"So much to your claim of me being the possessive one, I'm pretty sure I'll end up with some scars." Oliver's voice sounded stern, yet he looked highly amused. Quentin looked back at his youngest and noticed her checking out Oliver and smirking naughtily:

"How about you check out my arms and neck Mr.-I'm-not-the-possessive-one-here. Also, I'm pretty sure you've seen my tights this morning… besides that's what you get for telling me to be quiet and you know if they do scar you'll have some as a reminder of something nice that's happened to you." Her voice was teasing and flirty. Oliver shook his head in exasperated amusement and rolled his eyes at her antics.

"Not sure nice's the word I would use to describe last night, but it was definitely memorable. Don't even give me that, we both know you'd never be quiet if I wouldn't tell you to be." Yep, Oliver was now using the same teasing and flirty tone of voice and sporting the same type of smirk as his daughter.

The meaning of Sara's second sentence suddenly became crystal clear to Quentin but wished that it didn't and felt like someone had emptied a bucket of ice water over him. He didn't want to know that his baby girl, and yes, he was aware she was almost thirty but that didn't change the fact that she was and always would be his baby girl, put those marks on Oliver. And how she put them there. And he also didn't want to know just how the line of dark marks, which were now obviously hickeys, ended up adorning Sara's skin all the way from her neck down to the top of her tank and from the looks of it probably even lower. He also didn't under any circumstances want to think about what Oliver might have done to his daughter's tights or why both of her arms had perfect replicas of her ex-boyfriend's handprints on them. He would've been happy pretending that neither of his daughters had a sex life. Even less the kind that led to bite and scratch marks, that would probably scar for crying out loud, on their partner's body. This was way too much information! And hadn't they heard about the saying "no sex with the ex"? And if you do please don't share the information with your father?

And how exactly did Sara end up having sex with Oliver? They were supposed to be over, done, of the past!


End file.
